


how to (not) marry a millionaire

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, enemies to neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Millie does Clem a favour by agreeing to be her date for the winter ball. Begrudgingly. For $700. So Leap can steal stuff from Clem’s house.Clem only knows two of those things, but Millie’s pretty sure that Clem’s desperate enough for this date to happen that she probably wouldn’t mind if she knew all three.
Relationships: Clementine Kesh & Ver'Million Blue, Gucci Garantine/Clementine Kesh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	how to (not) marry a millionaire

Clementine Kesh calls Millie at 2pm on a Tuesday, which is weird, because Millie’s pretty sure she told Clem to lose her number.

“How could I lose it?” says Clem, “It’s programmed into my phone- Anyway, I wanted to ask you something-”

“Not interested,” says Millie, “Bye.”

She hangs up. Clem calls again. Millie ignores the next three calls before it becomes apparent that Clem will just keep calling until she answers. One of the annoying things about Clem is that she probably actually  _ doesn’t _ have anything better to do that annoy Millie until she picks up.

“You didn’t even hear what I wanted to ask,” says Clem, as soon as Millie answers.

“Fine,” says Millie, “What do you want?”

“I- well,” says Clem. Her voice takes on a strained tone. “I wanted to ask if you’d… if you’d like to go to the winter ball. With me, I mean.”

“I- what?”

“The winter ball,” says Clem again, “It’s- Well, it’s a rather exclusive party, and I thought-”

“Yeah, no, I got that part,” says Millie, “Why are you- Clem, why the fuck are you asking me on a date?”

“It would  _ not _ be a date,” says Clem, “You would be my guest for the event, I just thought you would want to go, that’s all, and if you don’t want to I’ll ask someone else.”

“If you’re calling me then you probably don’t have anyone else to ask,” says Millie. She pauses. “How much?”

“Excuse me?”

“How much would you give me to do this?”

Clem splutters, and Millie bites back a grin. Clem is easily the most frustrating person Millie has ever had to deal with but she herself is so easily flustered in turn that it very nearly makes up for it. At least, it does when they’re talking over the phone, now that Clem doesn’t have any control over Millie probation assignments.

“Well?” says Millie.

“I- How much would you  _ want _ ?” says Clem, sulkily.

Millie pretends to think about it. “A thousand dollars.”

“A  _ thousand _ \- absolutely not,” says Clem.

“Okay,” says Millie, “Bye then.”

Clem calls back almost as soon as Millie hangs up. Millie puts her phone on airplane mode.

“It’s totally ridiculous, right?” says Millie, later, “I mean, who does she think would agree to  _ that _ ?”

Leap throws a handful of gummy bears into the air, managing to catch one of them in his mouth. The others join the ones already on the carpet around his head, like a sugary halo on the off-white carpet.

“I’d be funny though,” says Leap.

“You wouldn’t say that if  _ you  _ were on the date with her,” says Millie.

“Well, yeah, obviously,” says Leap, “But like, you wouldn’t have to be with her  _ all _ night, and then you could- Oh my god, Millie-” Leap sits up. “Millie, you could like- this could be the heist of the century!”

Millie leans over the edge of the couch to look at him. “How would dating Clem be the heist of the century? Apart from like, a heist of my time?”

“Because her house is full of- it’s like a  _ museum _ ,” says Leap, “A museum with completely shit security, because Clem insists on organising that herself.” He waves his arms, gesturing wildly. “Think about it, everyone’s at the fancy party and you’re like… you could just take shit!”

Millie wrinkles her nose. “I dunno. I’d still have to spend time with her.”

“All great things demand sacrifice,” says Leap, “Besides, no way she spends the whole night with you, she’ll probably spend most of it like, talking to her mom or something.” He turns, his body tense with excitement. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“There’s no way it’ll be fun,” says Millie, “But… I dunno. How would I even get enough stuff out for it to be worth it?”

Leap hums, eating a handful of gummy bears as he thinks. “Oh! Wait, that’s easy, that’s so- I’ll be there!”

“You’ll be there,” says Millie.

“Yeah, tell Clem that’s part of the deal,” says Leap, “Tell her she has to hire me for like, party staff-” He laughs. “Security! Tell her she needs to hire me as part of the security staff!”

“There’s no way she’ll agree to that,” says Millie.

“ _ Absolutely  _ not,” says Clem, “ _ Exeter Leap _ ? As  _ security _ ?”

“Okay, ask something else to the party then,” says Millie.

Leap bites the head off two gummy bears, pressing their torsos together before he eats those too.

“Catering then,” says Millie, “Hire him on as part of catering or no deal.”

Clem huffs. “Fine.”

“And I still want a thousand dollars.”

“No,” says Clem.

“I’m hanging up,” says Millie.

“Wait! Wait, wait-” 

Clem takes a breath, her irritation clear even through the phone. Millie covers her mouth to suppress a laugh. Maybe this  _ will _ be fun.

“Three hundred,” says Clem.

“No way,” says Millie, “You can go higher than that. I’ve seen your house.”

“Four hundred,” says Clem.

Millie sighs. “Clem…”

“Six hundred,” says Clem quickly, “Millie, you-”

“Your negotiating sucks,” says Millie.

“Take it,” says Leap, quietly but probably not quiet enough to not be heard over the phone, “We’re getting more out of this anyway.”

Millie shushes him, waves her hand at him. “Seven hundred,  _ and _ Leap gets the catering job,  _ and _ you pay for whatever outfit I need for this thing  _ and _ , uh-”

“Car,” says Leap.

“And you have to give us full use of the limo on the night,” says Millie.

“What? Why do you need- I can have my driver pick you up, obviously,” says Clem.

“And the rest?”

Clem sighs. “Yes, fine. Seven hundred plus the other things.”

“In cash,” says Millie, “I don’t want you messing me around after the fact because the date wasn’t good enough for you or whatever.”

“I- it won’t be a  _ date _ ,” says Clem, “Honestly Ver’million, I truly thought that I was doing you a favour by securing your invitation to this event…”

“There’s no way you try this hard to do someone a favour,” says Millie, “What day is this thing anyway?”

“This Saturday,” says Clem, “I trust you are free, after all of this nonsense?”

“I guess,” says Millie.

“Good,” says Clem. There’s a long pause. “I will pick you up tomorrow morning for the dress fitting.”

Clem arrives entirely too early in her pristine white towncar. Millie would think she was showing off, except she’s been around Clem enough to know that there’s no way Clem has thought about it that much. It probably was just the car that she normally had driven for her on Wednesdays.

Millie stretches out, enjoying the flicker of horror on Clem’s face as Millie’s boots scuff the white interior. Clem turns, her body tense as she looks out the window. 

“So, like… what do  _ you  _ want out of this?” says Millie.

Clem’s head turns back towards her, her back still perfectly straight. “What do you mean, what do I want? You’ll be my guest, and we will arrive at the event together.”

“Yeah but like… so do I have to hold your hand?”

“I… well, yes, probably,” says Clem, “We will have to do at least the first dance together, so I would think-”

“Wait, we have to  _ dance _ ?”

Clem blinks. “Of course.” She pauses. “I assume you can dance?”

“Sure,” says Millie, “I mean, how hard could it be?”

Clem pinches the bridge of her nose. “I… I will arrange a lesson, for tomorrow.”

“I don’t need dancing lesions,” says Millie.

“Just to ensure you have the basics,” says Clem, “After all, I am paying you seven hundred dollars, I would think this is a small price for  _ you _ to pay.”

“ _ I’m _ not supposed to be  _ paying _ anything,” says Millie, “But- fine. So we probably have to hold hands and dance. That’s- whatever.” She pauses. “Do I have to- like, will people expect us to… y’know. Kiss?”

Clem’s face goes entirely pink. “ _ No _ , absolutely not, why would they-  _ I don’t want to kiss you Ver’Million _ , why on  _ Earth _ \- When have I  _ ever _ , I mean  _ really _ -”

Honestly, Millie had been kind of a little worried about it, since Clem is definitely the kind to assume, especially if she’s paying, but Millie refuses to let the relief show on her face. Instead, she shrugs.

“Just checking,” says Millie, “I mean, if you wanted me to do  _ that _ , I would have- I mean, honestly, I probably would have just like jumped out of this car right now.”

She’s expecting that to get a rise out of Clem, but if anything Clem looks as relieved as she feels, her shoulders relaxing a little.

“Yes, well. Good.”

They ride the rest of the way to the fancy dress shop in silence. When they do arrive, the staff fawn over Clem in a way that Millie can’t help making a face at. Clem must catch sight of it, because she switches from soaking up the staff’s praise of her hairstyle to briskly instructing them that they are to serve Millie.

“I would like her dress to be complementary to my own, if possible,” says Clem.

Lots of nodding all around from the staff, and then they whisk Millie off to measure every part of her before they let her out into the store again to look at the dress samples. Clem is nowhere to be seen. One of the staff catches her eye.

“Miss Kesh is trying on her own dress. She will be out in a moment.”

“Great,” says Millie.

The woman turns away, coughing to poorly disguise a laugh. Millie grins. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad.

The dresses are, honestly, pretty bland for what her actual taste is, but the fabric feels nice, and she actually does find a mostly-sheer black dress that is at least  _ close _ to something she’d actually wear. She tries it on, holding her arms up as patiently as she can while the staff flutter around her, making alterations.

“I suppose that’s passable,” says Clem.

Millie turns her head. Clem is dressed in what Millie assumes will be her outfit for the party, a sheer white dress that clings to her body, the sleeves an enormous mass of ruffles. The dress itself is beautiful, but something about it makes Clem look small and oddly fragile. 

“I assume you can have this ready in time?” says Clem.

More nodding from the staff, and someone who Millie assumes is the manager guides Clem away to discuss more details.

By the time Millie gets out of the dress and back into her regular clothes, Clem has done the same and is waiting for her on one of the plush couches. She’s staring so intently at her phone that she doesn’t even notice Millie approaching, getting close enough that Millie can see that the thing Clem is staring at is Gucci’s contact page on her phone. Clem bites her lip, her finger hovering over the message icon for a moment before she pulls back.

Millie takes a breath, raising her voice slightly. “Are we done, or-”

Clem fumbles to phone, quickly standing up, her cheeks flushed. “Yes, right, we- that’s all, for today. I’ve organised dancing lessons for tomorrow.”

Millie rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

“And the final dress fitting will be the day after.”

“You know,” says Millie, following Clem out of the shop, “When I agreed to this I didn’t think it would take up my whole  _ week _ .”

“Well I didn’t think that you would require so much preparing for a single event,” says Clem, “Clearly, we both underestimated the amount of work to be done.”

Clem glances down at her phone all through the car ride back to MIllie’s apartment.

“Are you waiting for a call or something?” says Millie.

“What?” says Clem, quickly putting the phone face down in her lap. “No. I don’t know what you mean.”

She checks her phone during the dancing lesson too, the next day. Any time the instructor gives them a break she dives towards her handbag, flicking on the screen, although every time Millie catches a glimpse of it, there’s no new notifications.

“It’s actually kind of sad,” says Millie.

Leap mashes the buttons on the controller, the tiny figure of his fighter flailing wildly on the screen. “Well, no one likes her, so.”

Millie laughs. “Yeah, I guess.”

Their fighters battle it out for a round, quickly wonby Millie since she’s doing actual move sets instead of just mashing the buttons.

Leap stretches his arms above his head. “So how was it? The fancy dancing?”

“The dancing part was fine, it’s pretty easy,” says Millie, “Honestly, I probably could have faked my way through it.”

“So the part that wasn’t fine was…?”

“I mean, guess,” says Millie.

Leap laughs. Millie doesn’t elaborate, because even considering everything it feels a little  _ too _ mean to say, but Clementine Kesh can _ not _ dance. It’s weird, because Millie’s seen her swim, when she had to do maintenance work at the fancy private school as part of her probation, so she knows Clem can move gracefully through a series of movements. Just, apparently, not movements that took place on land.

At least she seemed to do better when Millie led, managing not to step on her toes. They’d just have to do that for whatever dance it was they had to do.

Clem is late to pick her up from the dress fitting the next day, her hair frazzled and looking even paler than usual.

“Wow,” says Millie, “What happened to you?”

“Nothing,” snaps Clem, “Shut up.”

Millie holds up her hands, setting back into the plush interior of that day’s car. They sit in stony silence for a full ten minutes.

“I-,” says Clem, her voice stilted. “It’s- I had a difficult evening and a frustrating morning.”

“Wow,” says Millie, “Is this you trying to apologise?”

“I’m not- I was explaining my lateness,” says Clem.

Millie snorts. “Right.”

They fall back into silence. Clem sits on one of the couches while Millie has the final fitting of her dress. She will never in a million years admit it to Clem, but she does actually like it.

“Wow,” says Millie, “You guys are great!”

One of the staff, the one who’d spoken to her the first day, shares a grin with her before they duck out of the room. She looks herself over one last time before she takes the dress off. This whole thing might actually be worth it for the dress.

Clem’s on her phone again as Millie steps out. She’s facing away from Millie this time, giving Millie a chance to catch sight of a text thread.

_ Are you going to be at the Winter Ball? I will of course be there this year at mother’s insistence. I would be happy to arrange a car service for you, if you would like to coordinate our arrivals. _

_ seen by Gucci G, 11:54am Monday _

_ Oof _ , thinks Millie.

“Hey, I’m done,” says Millie, pretending not to notice as Clem fumbles to turn her phone screen off.

After Clem drops her off, Millie races to the community gardens, the working bee there already in full swing. Even though she’s a little stressed, it’s heartening to see so many people helping out, even if it does mean that she’s stuck with her least favourite pair of gardening gloves.

“Sorry I’m late,” says Millie, pulling on the gloves.

“No worries,” says Broun, stepping to the side to make space for her where they’re working at a raised garden bed. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” says Millie, “I just have to go to this dumb party thing this weekend, and it’s turning into the whole thing, which- whatever.”

“A party this weekend, huh?” says Broun, giving her a look.

Millie sighs, because of  _ course _ Broun already knows. “Yeah, that winter ball thing.”

Broun blinks. “How’d you get an invite to  _ that _ ?”

Millie laughs. “Okay, rude.”

Broun laughs, bumping their shoulders together. “You know what I mean. That party’s normally rich assholes only.”

“A rich asshole is bribing me to go, I guess,” says Millie.

“ _ Ooh _ ,” says Broun.

“It's  _ extremely  _ not like that,” says Millie, “I hate her and if Leap hadn't talked me into it I wouldn't have even done it for a thousand dollars. Right now I’m doing it for seven hundred.”

Broun laughs, and they turn their attention to planting the spinach seedlings. Millie feels her mind clear as she works, the tight feeling between her shoulderblades slowly disappearing as she works. She’s always liked that about the community garden, even when it was just her and Broun and Valence messing around on a patch of land Valence had managed to get from the council, struggling to get potatoes to grow. It takes heer mind off the rest of the world.

“So,” says Broun, “seriously, are you going to go to that party?”

Millie looks up at them. “I mean, yeah, I kind of already said I would. Why?”

“Nothing, just…” Broun waves a hand. “There’s always  _ so much _ drama at that thing.” They grin. “You’d better tell me  _ all _ about it.”

“It sounds like you already know about it,” says Millie.

“All my current party gossip is like, mega one-sided,” says Broun, “I only hear about it from Gucci when I’m fixing her cars or whatever, and she’s been like, low-key sulking about it all week.”

“What does she have to sulk about?”

“Well she won’t tell me, obviously,” says Broun. They pause. “But…”

Millie laughs. “ _ But _ …”

“This is obviously secret gossip-”

“Which means Valence told you,” says Millie.

Broun’s cheeks flush lightly. “Whatever, it’s secret gossip. Anyway, I  _ heard _ that she wanted to go with someone and then when she went to ask them they  _ already had a date _ .”

Millie looks at her for a moment. “That’s… not as exciting as I thought it was going to be.”

“I mean, yeah,” says Broun, “it’s like, rich people drama so it’s always pretty low stakes, but it’s slightly more interesting because I found out, through someone who  _ wasn’t _ Valence, that they were going to ask the like, host of the whole thing.”

Millie wrinkles her nose. “Gucci wanted to ask out  _ Crysanth Kesh _ ?”

“What- no, her  _ daughter _ ,” says Broun, “Uh- what’s her name. Tangerine, or whoever.”

“Clementine?”

“Yeah, her,” says Broun, “Anyway, she’s definitely looking to have a showdown with whoever the date is, from what I hear.”

Millie pauses for a moment. “Huh. Well, I guess that does make it more interesting.”

Later, she corners Leap. “Stop laughing, this is going to be a  _ disaster _ .”

“No, it’s- Millie, it’s perfect, it’s like- their drama is going to be the  _ perfect _ cover! You show up, they have this big blow up, everyone’s eyes are on them, and we slip away with everything!”

“Leap…”

“Come on Millie,” says Leap, “Don’t back out now, I already bought a chef’s hat and everything.”

“I don’t think you’ll need one,” says Millie, but she does drop it.

Maybe he’s right. Or, maybe there won’t be any drama at all, just rich people sniping at each other all night as though they both haven’t spent the entire week staring at their phones waiting for the other to call them. That certainly feels like how the night will be, given how Gucci greets her as she enters the party.

“Gucci,” says Clem. 

Her voice is steady, but she goes very still, where she’s holding MIllie’s arm. Millie puts her hand over Clem’s. Gucci’s eyes track the movement.

"Clementine," says Gucci cooly, turning her gaze immediately towards Millie. “And you are?”

“Her plus one,” says Millie.

“I see,” says Gucci. She turns away not looking back at Clem as she makes a show of spotting someone in the crowd. “I’m sure we’ll see each other around.”

Clem’s shoulders sag and she takes a deep breath, visibly trying to pull her together. Creating public drama between them, Millie realises, will be incredibly easy. All she has to do is wait for Leap’s signal, and they’re good to go.

She can feel Gucci’s eyes on them and they turn, very slowly, around the room for the dance. It would be embarrassing, if Clem’s eyes weren’t constantly flicking to the spot where Gucci’s standing.

“You know,” says Millie, “if this  _ was  _ a date, you’d be being pretty rude right now.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” says Clem.

Her eyes go to Gucci again, where Gucci is speaking to a tall woman. Clem frowns.

“Did you like… not know she was going to be here?” says Millie.

“I- she never rsvp’d,” says Clem, “Well. She never does, I suppose. Not these days.”

Behind Gucci, Millie can see Leap wave a napkin a little too dramatically. The signal.

Millie steadies herself. “Hey. Could you get me a drink?”

“What?”

Clem stops dancing, and Millie quickly pulls them both out of the path of another couple.

“A drink?” says Millie, “From over there?”

Clem frowns. “Why can’t- surely you don’t expect  _ me _ to-”

Millie leans closer, putting a hand on Clem’s arm. She can feel Gucci’s eyes on them.

“I thought I was your  _ guest _ ?”

Clem huffs. “Fine. Stay here.”

She doesn’t have to wait long before Gucci is stepping neatly beside her.

“I didn’t catch your name, earlier.”

“Millie is fine.”

“I’m sure it is,” says Gucci, “but I’d be happy to call you anything you like.”

Millie laughs, and Gucci smiles at her. It feels measured.

“Millie,” says Gucci, “Would you like to dance?”

“I’d love to,” says Millie.

Gucci is a much smoother partner than Clem, her movements easy and graceful as she leads them across the floor. As they reach the other side of the room, the side closest to the bar, there is the sound of glass shattering. They both pause, looking towards the source of the sound.

There are two glasses shattered next to Clem’s feet. Clem’s mouth is open in shock, her cheeks flushed pink.

Millie is close enough that she can hear Gucci’s chuckle of laughter.

“Why, Clem,” says Gucci, “Are you okay?”

“Am I- Am  _ I _ okay? I leave for a second and you just take my-” The flush on Clem’s cheeks deepens from pink to red. “Can’t you let me have  _ anything _ ?”

“I didn’t realise dancing with someone was a  _ crime _ -” Gucci stops herself, glancing around. “We- Clem, would you like to get some air with me for a moment?”

“Would I- No, I would  _ not _ ,” says Clem.

Gucci steps closer, putting a hand on Clem’s arm. “Are you sure?”

Clem glances around, as if realising for the first time that several people are staring.

“I- yes, actually, now that you mention it, I’m feeling quite warm, aren’t you Ver’Million?”

Millie takes a step backwards. “I’m fine actually-”

“Are you sure?” says Gucci, “You look quite flushed, come on-”

She guides Millie and Clem out towards the balcony, shutting the door tight behind them.

“You didn’t have to do that,” snaps Clem, “I’m not a child.”

“If you didn’t insist on  _ acting _ like one-”

“I am  _ not _ -”

“Hey,” says Millie, “You know, this seems private, so I’m just gonna-”

Gucci catches her wrist. “Oh no, I wouldn’t dream of letting Clem abandon her date-”

“It’s not a  _ date _ ,” says Clem.

“If you’re so upset about me being her date,” sayd Millie over the top of her, “then maybe you shouldn’t have been so slow in asking Clem.”

Gucci lets go of her arm, folding them across her chest. “That has nothing to do with this.”

“I think it does,” says Millie.

“I- What does?” says Clem. Her eyes are very wide as she turns towards Gucci. “Were you… wait a minute, I  _ asked  _ you!”

Millie takes a quiet step back, towards the door.

“You asked if I wanted to arrive at the same time as you,” says Gucci, “that is  _ not _ the same thing. And you obviously weren’t so upset by it since you asked someone else.”

Millie took another step back.

“Well I thought you would understand,” says Clem, “You’re usually so clever about these things, I mean- Gucci, really, of course I…” She looks away. “I heard you were bringing someone else, and I couldn’t- well.”

Millie’s hand found the doorhand, slowly opening the door behind her.

“Clementine…” says Gucci, stepping forward.

Millie opened the door, slipping back into the party, and ducking quickly through the crowd, down the back stairs, and into a room on the ground floor of the house.

“Oh my god,  _ Leap _ !”

Leap turned from where he was trying to lift a stack of paintings he’d put inside a tapestry like a makeshift carry-bag. “What?”

“How are we going to get this stuff out of here?”

“Didn’t Clem say we could use her car?”

“Yeah, but she’s going to be in it,” says Millie.

“So get her to let us take it,” says Leap, “Come on, we’ve come this far!”

Millie huffs a breath. “Fine.”

Back up the stairs, through the party, to the balcony door. She cracks it open slowly, to give herself some idea of what she’s about to walk into.

She can see the edge of Clem and Gucci’s gowns, Clem’s sheer white over Gucci’s red satin.

"Your highness," sighs Gucci.

Her voice is soft, but the balcony is quiet enough that Millie can hear the gentleness in it. Clem's body tips towards Gucci's, bringing them close.

Millie makes a face, thinking for a moment, and then taps her knuckles on the balcony door. Clem and Gucci spring apart, staring at her as she opens the door enough to step inside.

“I, uh, I’m thinking I might head out,” says Millie.

“I- okay,” says Clem.

“So,” says Millie, crossing her finger behind her back, “Can I take your car?”

Clem frowns. “My car- well, yes, I suppose.”

“Great,” says Millie, “So can you call your driver to tell them that? Just so there’s not, you know, any confusion, or whatever.”

“I… suppose?”

Gucci hands Clem her phone. Clem smiles, a bright and genuine thing.

“Hello, yes,” says Clem, “My guest will be making use of the car in a few minutes, please take her wherever she wishes to go and then come back here-”

Gucci leans forward, whispering something in Clem’s ear. Clem’s cheeks flush.

“Actually, do not- I will be making other arrangements,” says Clem, “Take Ver’Million home and then you can retire for the night. Yes, thank you.”

Gucci takes the phone back after Clem hangs up, her hand lingering against Clem’s.

“Uh, thanks,” says Millie, taking a step back, “Have a good night!”

It’s a good thing Clem has a limo, for all the stuff Leap is attempting to get inside it. They’re extremely unsubtle about it, but no one else is around and Millie knows for a fact that Clem forgot to install cameras in this part of the driveway.

As they climb into the limo, surrounded by paintings and old looking chests, a red towncar pulls up behind them. Millie turns, looking through the back window and Gucci pulls Clem into the car behind her, their hands clasped tight together. Millie laughs.

They're both getting away with something valuable today.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
